storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Marie (episode)
|season=4 |number=247 |season_no=4.11 |image=MarieSprite(Post-NWR).png |imagewidth= |airdate=* 18th April 2016 * Coming Soon |writer= Jacobacranmer |previous= Heroes |next= Philip and Levi's Great Race }} is the eleventh episode of the fourth season. Plot Marie is Sir Topham Hatt’s number 81301 yellow tender engine. She loves her shiny, yellow paintwork and is proud of it, too. She’s a big engine, with 10 drive wheels like her brother Murdoch. She’s a strong engine, too, and she enjoys pulling long passenger trains all over the Island of Sodor. Her favorite place to be is Brendam Docks, where her best friends work. One day, Sir Topham Hatt came to the Docks, where Marie was talking to Dawn. “Marie,” he said, “I need you to take a train of coal from the Coaling Plant to the Skarloey Railway at Crovan’s Gate.” “Yes, Sir,” Marie said angrily. She hated goods trains. Then, she puffed away to the Coaling Plant. Percy was there. “Hello, Marie,” said Percy, “Your train is ready.” “Thank you, Percy,” Marie said kindly. And she set off. “A Goods Train! A goods train! A goods train!” she complained to herself, “The shame of it! The shame of it! Oh, the shame of it!” On the way to Crovan’s Gate, Marie had to pass through Knapford Station. Gordon and James were there. “Oh, my, Marie, is that a goods train you’re pulling?” said Gordon. “Unfortunately,” Marie replied. “How undignified,” said James. “I know,” said Marie, “Anyway, I better be going, the narrow gauge engines need this coal.” And she puffed away grumpily. When she got to Crovan’s Gate, Thomas and Skarloey were there picking up passengers. “Hurry up, hurry up,” Marie said impatiently. Thomas was in her way. “Be patient Marie,” said Clarabel. “Yes, patience Marie,” agreed Annie. Then, Thomas left. whistle is heard. Then, Marie pulled up to Skarloey. “Hello Skarloey,” Marie said, “Can you believe that Sir Topham Hatt is making me pull a goods train? I hate pulling goods.” “I know you do,” Skarloey replied, “But this is a very important goods train. Without it, the other Skarloey Railway engines and I wouldn’t be able to puff.” “I guess you’re right,” Marie replied. Then Duncan puffed in with empty freight cars. He was to take the coal from Marie and then to all the stations on the Skarloey Railway. “Oh,” he said grumpily, “You’re the one that brought the coal.” “Oh, you’re the one collecting the coal,” Marie fired back. “Enough, you two,” Skarloey said and left. whistle is heard. After workmen finished loading Duncan’s cars, Marie puffed back to Knapford Sheds. That night, thick fog covered the Island. Sir Topham Hatt came to the sheds. “Madison, Arthur, and Rosie,” he said, “You must go to the Docks immediately.” “Yes, Sir,” they said. Arthur, and Rosie’s whistles are heard. Then Sir Topham Hatt turned to the big yellow engine. “You, too, Marie,” he said, “I need a big engine to take the freight cars where they won’t be in the way.” “More freight cars?!” said Marie. She could not believe what she had heard. whistle is heard. Marie wasn’t happy to be pulling more freight cars. She waited impatiently while they were shunted into place. “Hurry up, hurry up,” chuffed Marie crossly. “Why the rush, Marie” asked Arthur. “If I must pull freight cars, then I’ll show you little tank engines how an express engine pulls freight cars,” Marie huffed. “Careful, Cap’n,” Salty tooted, “You don’t want to get too big for your buffers.” But Marie just ignored Salty. The next morning, Marie raced along with her heavy load. “Now this is ow you pull freight cars,” she puffed. But the signalman had accidentally left the points switched to the ranch line. Marie rattled through the junction. “That’s strange. I’m on the branch line,” Marie chuffed puzzledly. “Oh, no!” cried the signalman, “Express trains aren’t supposed to go that way.” But it was too late. Marie had already raced into the distance. The old branch line was weak and rusty. There were signs warning all the trains to go slow. But Marie just ignored the signs. “I’m an express engine, I don’t go slow,” she sniffed. And she went even faster. The branch line couldn’t take her weight and the rails buckled. “Oh, help!” Marie cried as she slid off the tracks and into a field. She crashed into dirt, tires, and an old barn! No one was hurt, but poor Marie felt very undignified. “What will Sir Topham Hatt say?!” she groaned. She found out soon enough. “Well, Marie,” said Sir Topham Hatt, “You wanted to show the tank engines a thing or two and you’ve certainly done that. You’ve shown them how silly it is to ignore ‘go slow’ signs.” “I’m very sorry, Sir,” said Marie and she let out a sad wheesh of steam. Marie was soon repaired and back at the Docks, ready to pull passengers, but she was very unhappy with herself. Levi, Porter, and Dawn met Marie at the Docks. “Everyone makes mistakes,” said Levi, “Even you.” “Salty’s sorry he teased you,” puffed Dawn. “And I’m sorry I was too big for my buffers,” chuffed Marie. And all the engines gave a jolly toot, even Marie. Levi, Porter, and Marie’s whistles are heard. Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations * Brendam Docks * Knapford Sheds * Coaling Plant * Crovan's Gate * Skarloey Railway Trivia * This marks Marie's first appearance since Marie's Backstory. * The later half of the episode is an adaptation of the season 6 episode Gordon Takes A Tumble. ** A line from the first season episode, Edward and Gordon is also used. * Stock footage from Gordon the Big Engine and Skarloey is used. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Episodes About Marie Category:Season 4 Category:Completed Episodes